


It is a truth universally acknowledged...

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Actor Dean, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dean in old clothes, First Kiss, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Slash, actor cas, it's cute okay, love it, never mind, no that's actually not true, pride and prejudice au, technically, they're both actors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Dean and Cas are actors in some kind of interactive portrayal of Pride and Prejudice, and they're in love with each other and it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It is a truth universally acknowledged...

“Cas! I need your help!” Dean’s voice rang loud through the empty halls of Mr. Bingley’s house, accompanied by the sounds of his boots tapping on the marble floors. “Where are you?”

Sighing, Cas shook his head at his friend’s confusion. “My room!”

The sound of the tapping got louder and faster until Den was suddenly in the doorway, smirking at his friend. Cas looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow. “Dean, you do know that you’re not _actually_ Charles Bingley, right? You don’t have to dress as him all the time.”

Not that Cas was complaining. Dean in his Mr. Bingley costume—tight pants, boots, waistcoat, and overcoat thing—had made many an appearance in Cas’ dreams.

Dean looked down at himself as though surprised by his Regency clothes, and then smiled back at Cas. “I was just rehearsing some scenes with Jo. Speaking of, could you…I need help. I’ve got to practice the proposal scene, and she’s already gone back to her house for the night. So…please help me?”

“Dean,” Cas’ voice dropped on octave, and he smirked at his friend. “If you want to propose to me, all you’ve got to do is ask.”

Dean rolled his eyes, though a little pit of pink did steal across his cheeks. “You’re such an asshole. Come on, I’ll meet you down by the river in ten.”

Cas stood abruptly, launching himself towards Dean. “The river? Why not here?”

“I’m not going to propose to Jane in your bedroom, now am I, Mr. Darcy?” Dean’s words were followed by a wink and an attempt to pull his arm free, but Cas held firm.

“It would be most inappropriate, but surely you are equally unlikely to propose next to the river, seeing as Ms. Bingley rarely leaves the house. Could I suggest practicing in the growing room?”

Dean glared. “Why are you so against the idea of going outside, Darcy? I don’t _want_ to propose to you _inside_ , I want do it out by the river.”

Cas rolled his eyes at Dean’s use of his character’s name, but continued to play along. “I don’t want to go outside, _Charles_ , because there are visitors outside. Just because aren’t on call today doesn’t mean we can frolic as we please.”

Something in Dean’s stance and manner deflated at Cas’ reply, but he pushed on. “Firstly _Fitzwilliam_ , we need to address how antisocial you are, but that can wait. What’s more important is that the ‘visitors’ can’t even here; they’re over at the Bennet’s. So let’s go outside so I can propose to you!” Dean’s voice raised to a shout at the end, and he stared at Cas, face fuming, defiant.

Cas took a step back. “Why do you keep saying it like that?”

“Like what?”

“Like you actually want to propose to me. You should be saying ‘so I can practice my proposal on you’, or something.”

Dean slumped against the door frame, pulling off his top hat and worrying it between his hands. He laughed bitterly. “Cas…I said it like that because…ah, what the hell. I said it like that because I _do_ want to propose to you Cas.”

Complete silence fell over the room, the two men staring at each other, Cas in shock and Dean in tired sadness. Finally Cas, to his complete and utter chagrin, let out a squeaked “what?”

The laugh that escaped Dean was bitter, nearly angry. “I’m kind of in love you, Cas, and everyone seemed to think you loved me too, So I…I thought chance it. Turns out we were all wrong, but hey, now worries. We can “still be friends’.” There was a stinging emphasis on his words that made Cas think that maybe the exact opposite of them was true. Dean sighed. “If you’re not gonna say anything, Cas, I’m just gonna—“

“We’re not dating.” Dean’s whole body stiffened, and he shook his head. “As far as I can tell, we’ve never dated. We kissed each other under some mistletoe once, and we often sleep in the same bed, but we are certainly not a couple.

“Get to the point, Cas.” Dean’s tone was defeated.

“People aren’t supposed to get engaged until they’ve been dating for at least a year.”

At this, Dean slumped a little, and began to laugh. Just a light chuckled at first, but it soon spread to a hysterical, full-body laughing fit.

“Oh, Cas.” Finally the laughter subsided and Dean managed to walk over to where Cas sat on his bed. “Look at me.” Cas looked up cautiously to see Dean smiling broadly at him. He smiled. “No, Cas, we’ve never dated. But we’ve known each other for nearly thirty years, and we’ve lived together for eleven of them. We’ve fought brutally and then got over it. We know each others families—probably a little too well—we have, as you pointed out, kissed before, we sleep in the same bed. We both like guys, so that’s not a problem. We tell each other we love each other at least once a week, but I stopped meaning it in a friendly way when I was fifteen. We’ve seen each other naked more than enough times. You were there when I got my tattoo, when I went through breakups, when Sammy ran away. I was there when Luci died, when Meg broke you heart, that one time you got super drunk and tried to fly off the roof.” Dean paused to take a breath, his face flushed with the exertion of all his words.

“I won’t lie to you and say that our relationship would be perfect, since there really is no such thing, but we’re a damn sight more qualified to be married than most married people, and I’d like to give it a shot.”

At that, Dean dropped to his knees and pulled a ring from his pocket, holding it out towards Cas cautiously.

Slowly, Cas lifted it out of Dean’s hand and examined it, turning the silver band round and round till the light his the words carefully inscribed on the inside: _It is a truth universally acknowledged._ Lowering the ring, Cas looked down at Dean, who was looking anxiously at the floor. “It is a truth universally acknowledged?”

“That I love you.” Dean’s words were quiet, murmured, but still definitely there. He lifted his head to look hopefully at Cas. “So? Whaddya think?”

Cas stared down at Dean, trying to think of the best way to say ‘You of _course_ you clot, I’ve been in love with you forever’, but the words just weren’t coming.

“I know this isn’t ideal,” Dean was talking again. Why was he talking again?” “I wanted to do it down by the river since your favorite scene from pretty much any movie ever is when Bingley’s practicing proposing on Darcy. You know, in that version with the really hot Darcy? Just thought it’d be kinda funny. And—“

“Dean, shut up.” Dean’s adorably furrowed brow was the last thing Cas saw before he hauled Dean up by the neck of his frock coat and smashed their lips together, holding his friend—well, fiancé, now—tight until he relaxed into the kiss; then Cas pulled way. “We’re getting married, Mr. Bingley.”

Dean’s grin exploded over his face as he leaned their foreheads together. “Yes we are, Mr. Darcy. Yes we are” Suddenly he pulled away, laughing. “Mrs. Bennet’s gonna be pissed.” Cas rolled his eyes, pulling Dean in for another kiss, into only to, once again, shut him up.

**Author's Note:**

> First, Okay, I was watching Pride and Prejudice last night (the one with the really hot Mr. Darcy), and just kinda got inspired.
> 
> Second, I hope it wasn't horrible. If it was, please let me know. If it wasn't also let me know. There's a handy dandy comments section just for that purpose.
> 
> Third, I love all of you, just FYI. I know I don't know most of you, and most of you don't know me, but I love you anyway. Have a lovely day, and a wonderful life.
> 
> Fourth, This got weird, so I'm gonna go. Bye.


End file.
